The Genie
by UnShure Dreamer
Summary: Chapter 7-The End is in! Please R/R! Jack, Fi, and Clu all find a magic Lamp causing Fi to travel to the future and see how everything will be and who she is married to! :)
1. Default Chapter Title

The Genie and the future

"Hey Fi! Get back here and help us carry our stuff in!" exclaimed Jack Phillips, pulling some of the equipment off of the bus. Their mother was on tour and was going to be singing in 3 hours. 16 year old Fiona Phillips ignored her brother and continued to look around. Annie's grandparents lived in this town so Annie went to visit them for the weekend but would be joining the Phillips' and Bells' at the gig. So basically it had gone back to old times for Fi.

"Fi, did you not hear me?" screamed Jack as he walked past her with a big box.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." Fi turned around and walked back to the bus as Carey Bell was leaving with his guitar.

"You lucked out, Fi." Laughed Clu Bell walking by her, following his brother Carey. "No more stuff. Unless of course, you want to help Me." he smiled down at her.

"Nope." She said laughing still taking one of the guitars out of his hand.

She glanced at her ring, the engraving still on. Annie didn't want her grandparents turning into chickens or something so she gave the ring back.

"Yo Fi, sleep walking again?" asked Clu looking at her.

"Huh, oh no." she blushed, snapping out of her thoughts. 

"Jack, she's doing it again!" Clu said as Jack opened the door for them.

"What?" he asked.

"Sleep walking again."

"Oh no! Not the sleep walking! Anything but that!" cried Jack throwing his hands up in the air.

"Haha, very funny." She said pushing her way through the door. 

"Now she is talking in her sleep to!" exclaimed Clu. 

"Give it a break, Clu," said Jack patting his friend on his back.

Fi set the guitar down and walked in more. "This place is awesome!

Hey Clu? Wanna check this place out?" Fi asked.

"You know me!" he laughed as he set down the boxes down next to the guitar.

"Ohh! I want to go!" exclaimed Carey jumping up. Molly pushed him back down. "We have a lot of work to do." Carey put on a face but Molly still refused to let him go.

Fi grinned at Carey and grabbed Clu's arm.

"Hey Jack, wanna come?" asked Clu turning back around.

"Yeah, right, like he'd want to come!" said Fi also turning to face him.

"As a matter of fact, I'm going to come." Said Jack walking toward them. Fi put on a surprised face. "Well, I can't leave Clu alone with my love-sick sister!" he whispered into her ear. She shoved him into the wall.

"Hey, hey guys stop!" said Clu. "No time, we only have like 3 hours!"

"Only…" said Jack rolling his eyes. 

"That's very short when you're looking for the paranormal!" shouted Fi at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, then you and your imaginary ghost friend can't have a tea party! And you better cancel your date with your imaginary boyfriend as well."

"Shut up Jack! Just because you can't see him, doesn't mean he is imaginary! Isn't that right Bob?" she asked turning to look behind her. She smiled at her brother and then broke out laughing. They continued walking down the hall until they reached a door.

"It's locked!" exclaimed Fi kicking the door a bit.

"Oh dang, no more doors in this hall." He said sarcastically as he turned around. 

"No, wait man!" called Clu. "Look!" he pointed to the floor beneath him where there was a knob. He stepped back and pulled it up. Jack came back to them.

"Go first Jack." Fi said as she pointed to the stairs going down.

"After you almighty queen of the weirdness." He replied.

"No, I insist, after you El stupido." She laughed. "I'm picking up on Spanish in school." She grinned happily. 

"You guys! Are you coming?" Clu questioned, already down the stairs.

They both looked down at him then both tried to beat each other down. Fi ended up beating Jack down the stairs and down the hall to Clu.

"Its another door." Said Clu finally reaching the end. Jack finally walked up behind them.

"If its locked I'm gonna be P*ssed." He said angrily and out of breath.

Clu went up to it and grabbed the knob. The whole hall began to shake.

"Ahh!" Fi screamed as she fell back and Jack caught her. The shaking stopped. "Ok… Maybe we can't get in then." Clu said backing away. Fi got up and went to the door. Before she even touched the knob, the door flew open. She jumped back in surprise.

"What the heck?" questioned Jack, very shocked.

"Dude, it likes Fi better then me!" Clu said laughing nervously. 

"Lets go in," said Fi looking at the door behind her now, making sure it didn't close. The boys hesitated then followed her in, also looking back to make sure it didn't close by itself. Fi stopped and turned around again.

"You know, isn't it like supposed to close?" she said still expecting it to close. "I mean this kind of thing happens all the time to me with ghost, door opens by itself, door slams shut by itself. Why isn't working?" she asked stomping her foot. 

"Maybe, it will close it when we least expect it!" said Clu. Jack just shook his head and said, "you two need to get a life." 

"It's really dark, check for a light switch or something Jack, since it's like the only thing your good for!" Fi exclaimed as Clu nodded in agreement. Jack put out his hands and felt for a light switch besides the door. "Bingo!" he said, "but I'm almost sure I already checked here…"

The room lit up instantly. 

"Nothing but a bunch of crap you guys." Said Jack glancing around the room.

"Hey, there are boxes, maybe cool stuff is in them!" suggested Clu. Fi ran to one of them and started looking around. Clu went to a different one.

"Hey look at this armor!" he said pulling out a metal helmet that was rusting.

"This probably use to be a theater." Suggested Jack.

"They used real metal helmets?" questioned Fi examining it.

"Yeah" shrugged Jack. Fi started digging to the bottom of the box.

"Hey, look at this!" she said pulling out a golden lamp.

"Man, that's like in Aladdin!" shouted Clu. "You know, it might be a genie!"

He tried to grab it from Fi but she pulled back. "I've read about Genie's, some can't be trusted." Jack grabbed It out of her hand.

"Jack don't!" yelled Fi. "Don't rub it!"

"Ohh, what? Is a magic genie is going to come out? Cool, Don't worry I'll ask it to give you a brain." He said taking the bottom of his shirt and wiping the lamp. Fi and Clu sat still, waiting and breathless.

"See! Its just stage props!" laughed Jack. Suddenly something flew out of it, too fast for any of them to see. Things around the room went flying, one of the lights shattered. Fi looked up just as a brick came down. 

~~~***~~~

Fi rubbed her eyes. 

"Where, where am I?" she asked out loud.

The room was dark. 

"Fi hunny, its one in the morning! Go back to sleep." Said a voice next to her. She screamed and jumped up realizing she was in a bed. A light came on.

"What is wrong?" asked a very cute guy laying in the bed still looking up at her.

She sat there staring at him in disbelief. "Who, Carey?" she asked recognizing the face a bit. 

"Carey? Are you sick Fi?"

"Clu?!" she exclaimed. "No!"

"What is wrong Fi?" 

"How old am I… you?"

"Fi! Go back to sleep I'm sure you will feel better in the morning." 

"Where is a mirror?" she asked as she spun around. She screamed again.

"Is… is that me in the future? I've gone back in time before but… the future… and Clu?" A baby started crying.

"Great, you woke Emily up now." Said Clu as he got out of bed and walked to the door. Fi followed him out the door and down the hall.

"Is… is Emily… ours?" she whispered.

"No, we are babysitting her." He answered sarcastically. 

"Oh… phew." Sighed Fi. He spun around.

"What has gotten into you? I was being sarcastic!" he exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"Man, does everybody get as grumpy as you when they get old?" asked Fi. Clu sighed and sat down with his head in his hands.

"Hey, where is the baby's room? I can still take care of it even though I'm only 16." He looked up at her with a frown on his face.

"Fine, I'll follow the noise then." She walked into the baby's room and found a bottle to feed the baby with. When she was finally done, she went back into the hall and found Clu asleep on the floor.

"Ok… future Clu, you can wake up now! Wake up!" she shouted.

He jumped up and said, "huh, what? Oh… Fi." He growled. "Come, on I think you just need some sleep Fiona."

"Is… is there like a couch? Somewhere in this house? I'd prefer to sleep on it then… with you… no offense my mom and brother would kill me. Cause you know, I kind of traveled into the future!" He gave her a look.

"Your brother hasn't even talked to either of us for three years, since our wedding! And what is this about you came to the future? Hunny, this is the present!" Screamed Clu angered by the thought. He then listened to see if he woke up the baby again.

"Jack… Jack won't talk to us? Not even me?"

"Don't you remember anything? Maybe I should call a doctor."

"No! Just tell me what happened." Said Fi following Clu back into their room. She found a chair and sat down. Clu looked at her and shook his head.

"Just tell me!" She exclaimed.

"Remember? You had been hit on the head with a brick after that weird light went flying around the room. So Jack went to get our parents.

Are you sure you don't remember this? Whatever. When you finally woke up, he still wasn't back so I told you how much I loved you and then I kissed you. You wanted to tell me something but after that you just smiled and kissed me back. Jack had been watching the whole time and he ran in and punched me. When our parents finally got there, they had to stop the fighting. He didn't even look, let alone speak to me until our wedding where he threatened to beat me up again if I did anything to hurt you."

"So, how old where we when we got married?" asked Fi, dying to know everything. 

"Oh my gosh! That's it I'm calling the doctor." He picked up a telephone and dialed a number.

"No! I swear I'm from the past! I was just hit on the head by a brick from the flying light thing. That must be what I was going to tell you when I woke up! That I went to the future! If I ever get back, I'm gonna have to stop you from kissing me, ok?"

"Hello, doctor. I need you to get over here, yeah its me Clu Bell. Fi is not feeling to well, she keeps saying she is from the past." 

"Clu!" Fi screamed putting her hands to her head. "It was a joke…" she lied. He glared at her. "Sorry to disturb you doctor, I'll call if it happens again." He hung up the phone.

"Fi…"

"I'm sorry, you know me…" she laughed nervously.

"I thought I did, I mean I thought you changed." He said. "And just forgot about all that, you know, paranormal stuff, Like going to the future or past and stuff."

"Why would I do that? I live for that stuff!" she exclaimed as she looked at her finger. The ring was gone. "Where did my ring go?"

"Remember? That day we kissed and Jack got mad. You tried to make him happier by giving up the ring to Annie." Fi stomped her foot.

"I have to change this." She whispered.

"Let's go to bed, remember, we have the Christmas Eve party tomorrow."

"Is Jack invited?" Clu frowned again. 

"No… Carey, Your mom, and my parents are all coming though. Oh yeah, Annie is coming to with her new husband. I didn't catch his name though. Now, bed…" he said lying back down and turning off the light. "Are you coming to bed?" he asked. Fi eased her way to the bed and got in. She tried to stay as far away from Clu as she could but he ended up putting his arm around her. She tried to stay still and tried to not either break out laughing or break out crying. 

~~~***~~~

Fi didn't know how she fell asleep but she did. **Maybe I'm back.** She thought, afraid to open her eyes though.

"Fi? Fi?" It was Clu's voice. **Yes, I must be back and just awaking from the brick.** She almost shouted for joy.

"Clu, don't say it…" she said opening her eyes.

"Don't say what hunny?" She sunk back down, it was still future Clu. She kept hoping this was a dream, but how could she fall asleep in a dream?

"I let you sleep in because of last night, you mom and my parents are here. You might want to say hi." He said smiling down at her.

"Ok… I'll get dressed." He just stood there. "Um… you might want to entertain them… go downstairs or something." She said.

"Ok…" he walked out of the room and closed the door. 

"Now, where are my clothes?" she asked out loud. She found a dresser and looked through it. **These are my clothes?!** She thought. She found a nice light pink dress and put it on. **These clothes suck** she thought again. She headed downstairs after finding a toothbrush in their bathroom. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and went downstairs. 

"Mommy?" she asked looking at the woman sitting at the table. She recognized her mother right away, even though her hair was graying. 

"Fiona!" cried her mother getting up and walking to her daughter. They hugged and Fi couldn't help the crying. She didn't want to see her mom this old.

"Hunny, what's wrong?" her mother asked. "It hasn't been that long since we've seen each other." Fi nodded her head and the doorbell rang.

"Hey Clu, Fi, its me Carey!" called a voice through the house.

"Where did that come from?" asked Fi looking around.

"Hunny, that's Carey… from the doorbell." Fi later found out that they had one of those things where you can talk from the outside to say who it was. 

"Carey? Whoa… you grew up pretty fast!" Fi said, looking at Carey. His hair was short and combed back making him look professional.

"Hey Fi!" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and hugging her. "Come on! You saw me last week!"

"Oh… yeah… so what are you doing for a living?"

"Fi, Fi, what a joker she is! Hey mom!" he said walking over to his mom.

"Fi!" exclaimed Clu pulling her aside and under a doorway. "Stop with your little joke! Now! If I tell you what Carey is doing, will you stop with your little joke?" Fi nodded.

He shook his head and told her. "He's a doctor, remember? He went back to college." 

"Oh yeah… its all coming back to me now…" she joked and smiled.

"Hey, looks like where under the mistletoe." He laughed looking up. He pulled her close and kissed her. She tried to jump back in surprise but he was holding her tight. When he finally let her go he smiled and said "Come on, we've got guests." He walked through the rooms and to the kitchen. Fi sat there for a minute smiling. Then she frowned, thinking about when she had to get back. She'd end up loosing either Clu or Jack… how could she decide?

~~~***~~~

To be continued!


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Genie 2

The doorbell rang. "Um, I got it… I guess." Said Fi who was still standing under the mistletoe. 

"Ok hunny. Its probably Annie and her husband." Answered Clu from the kitchen. Fi walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Annie?" Annie looked totally different, she had short blond hair; it had been cut to just below her ears and it was layered. 

"Fi!" she cried hugging her. "My fiancée is out getting our suit cases. You'll have to excuse him… He didn't want to come." Said Annie smiling a little. Fi could tell Annie wasn't telling her something.

"Jack!" screamed Fi recognizing her brother right away. She ran to him and tried to hug him. He pushed her away.

"Hey Fi, nice to see you again." He said quietly. 

Annie frowned. "Oh come on Jack! This is your sister!" Jack couldn't help his self. He put down the suitcases and gave Fi a hug. As Fi stood there with him she felt a tear fall onto her shoulder.

"I love you sis." He whispered.

"Hey Fi! Fiona! It was Annie right? I need to meet this husband of hers!" Annie glanced at Jack and Fi then blocked the door.

"Hey Clu!" she screamed giving him a hug.

"Hi Annie… so who's this husband of yours?" Annie put her arms up blocking his view. 

"Actually, we are not married yet, Yeah, and you and Fi and Emily are invited to the wedding! I promise. Jack coughed in the background.

"Okay, don't scream or anything, you can meet my husband."

"I won't scream!" laughed Clu. "Is he like deformed monster or something?" he asked jokingly until Annie put her arms down and moved out of the way. 

"WORSE!" screamed Clu immaturely. 

"Come on Clu!" cried Fi. "Its Christmas Eve, please." She begged. He frowned, went to Jack and picked up one of the bags. "Come on, its cold, let's go inside." 

"Annie, I really need to talk to you." Said Fi as they followed the boys in. 

"Oh! I need to talk to you too! So bad, you wouldn't believe what happened the other day…"

"No!" said Fi. Annie was taken aback. "Please, you must help me!" cried Fi. "Since you have my ring and you will believe me."

"What is wrong?" asked Annie taking off her coat and hanging it on the stair rail. Jack and Clu had joined the others in the kitchen.

"Oh Clu!" called Irene's voice from the kitchen. "You must bring down my grand-daughter!" 

"Ok, I'll go see if she is awake." He said.

"Come on!" said Fi pulling Annie into a smaller room. It ended up being a study. What looked like it could be a computer was on a desk, and something that looked like a laptop was beside it.

"What's wrong?" asked Annie studying Fi's face.

"I'm not in the right time right now! You have to help me get back! Remember when we had a concert and you went to stay with your grandparents? You gave me the ring back. So Jack, Clu, and me went into this room and found a magic lamp!"

"Yeah, you told me about it when I saw you that night. You told me Clu kissed you and that you were in the future…. No way." She said. 

"Yes! Its 16 year old me! You have to help me get back! And I have to stop Clu from kissing me… or should I? I'm so confused! I don't want to loose Clu or Jack!"

"This can't be! I'm talking to 16 year old Fi! The one who still believes in the paranormal!"

"Yes! Wait, I ditched the paranormal stuff?" Annie nodded.

"I think I made my decision…" said Fi laughing a little. "Is my site still up?"

"Yeah, remember, you let me take over it. Oh wait, no I don't suppose you'd remember." She said.

"Is that a computer?" asked Fi pointing at the thing on the desk.

"Yeah, I better get you onto… It talks to you now!"

"That's…" 

" SO WEIRD!" chorused the girls giggling and going to the computer. 

The door opened. "What are you two doing?" asked Clu poking his head in.

"Catching up on old times." Answered Annie. Clu walked over to them and looked at the Web page.

"Aren't you guys to old for this paranormal crap?" asked Clu.

"Never! How dare you insult it!" exclaimed Fi putting on a fake pout.

"Now, I need to get back to when I was 16!" exclaimed Fi.

"Don't start!" screamed Clu.

"Yo, Clu hun, you gotta believe it." Said Annie. Then she turned back to the computer. "Traveling to the future." She said.

"Oh no! Stop it! Stop it now!" The search stopped.

"Clu! Please beat it!" said Fi trying to push him out of the room. Jack came up behind him.

"Annie? Fi? What's going on?" He acted as if Clu wasn't even there.

"Oh need help moving this piece of Sh*t?" Asked jack angrily. 

"Jack!" Fi stopped pushing Clu out. "Please! Stop fighting! Do you realize you ruined my whole future? Believe me, because I am seeing it right now!"

"What are you talking about Fi?" asked Clu.

"She says she's traveled into the future from so many years ago when the brick fell on her head. Remember that?" asked Clu. Jack nodded. 

"No doubt I remember it! You kissed her! I couldn't believe it, my best friend…" He through a punch at Clu and Clu through one back. They both fell to the floor and began to fight. Carey walked out of the kitchen and saw them.

"Clu! Jack! Stop! Misses P! Mom, Dad! They are fighting again!" he yelled running over to them and pulling them apart.

Clu's lip was bleeding and Jack's nose was too. They glared at each other as Carey stood between them. Fi inhaled then exhaled and closed the door. She put her head against the back of the door and sighed. 

"I have to fix this! We have to find away to get me back!" she sighed again then thought of something. "Wait!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Annie getting up.

"The magic Lamp! Maybe Jack kept it!" she turned around and opened the door.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Jack, Clu, get a life and stop fighting over little old me! Because instead, you could help me find that magic lamp that Jack so dumbly rubbed and let the genie out."

"Fi! Don't start this again!" yelled Jack. "There was no Genie! I barely even remember that day besides Clu betraying me…." He glared again at Clu.

"Yeah, yeah, did we by chance keep the lamp?" she asked, annoyed at how immature her brother and her husband were. 

"Yeah, you insisted we keep it. Its somewhere in the basement." Answered Clu glancing back at Jack.

"Good, you, you, you, and you, come with me!" she said pointing at Carey, Clu, Jack, and Annie. "We, um have a lot of issues to work out." She said turning to her mother and The Bells'. She started walking away then she turned back around. "Where is our basement?"

~~~***~~~

"It should be in one of these boxes." Said Clu.

"I still don't know why we need to find it." Said Jack. 

"Because, um it will solve all of our problems!" suggested Fi shrugging.

"Found it!" cried Annie holding a golden Lamp up. She handed it to Fi. 

"Okay, here I go." She rubbed it with an old blanket she found on the floor.

They all waited in silence.

"I don't get it, why isn't it working?" she asked, fear growing inside of her. "Oh man, now I'm never going to know what happened in my life before this and now I can't fix it! Now Jack will hate me forever! And Clu and him will never be friends!" she cried out loud.

"Fi, Fi!" said Jack softly walking to her. "I don't hate you! I love you, you're my little sister and that will never change!" he hugged her and rocked her back and forth. She closed her eyes and silently cried on her brother's shoulder.

~~~***~~~

"Fi, Fi? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" she opened her eyes. "Clu? Clu!" she jumped up then sat back down. "Oh!" she put her hand to her head.

"Your okay!" he said happily, hugging her. 

"Clu, I need to tell you something. Where is Jack?"

"He's getting our parents… there is something I need to tell you too."

Suddenly she remembered. 

"No! No! Ow!" she said again calming herself down and holding her hand on her head.

He was taken aback. 

"Just let me talk first." Said Fi. He nodded and said; "I'm listening."

"I was in the future! Remember how I told you I went back to the past that one time? Well I went to the future, Christmas Eve. You, Carey, Jack, Annie, everyone was there!"

"You had some wacko dream Fi, but I really need to tell you something."

"No, no I already no what you are going to say! Because I was in the future and those three words you want to tell me ruin everything!"

He jumped up. "What? What do you mean, how could it possibly ruing everything?"

"Jack is going to walk in, in a minute and he would have heard you tell me, and he would have seen you kiss me." she said quietly.

"Fi! Your up!" said Jack running in. "Are you okay sis?" Clu looked at her in disbelief. She just smiled and said, "Yeah Jack, I'm okay now, and hopefully the future is too." Jack pulled back from hugging her and gave her a weird look. 

"Are you okay?" asked Carey who ran into the room. "How did you guys find this place?" he asked looking around.

"Fi! What happened?" asked her mother rushing in with Ned and Irene behind her. 

"I got hit, on the head, with a brick." Laughed Fi then wincing at the pain.

"Here, let's get you to a doctor." Said her mom. Clu and Jack lifted her up. They all walked ahead of Clu and Fi who were staying behind.

"How… Did you really go to the future?" he whispered. 

"Yeah…"

"So what happened that was so bad that you wanted to change me saying it? And, wait, how were you so sure I was going to say that?" he said trying to cover up for himself.

"You… future you told me so… and we were married." She said looking away from. Both of them started to crack up.

"So… wait, is that a bad thing?" he asked getting serious suddenly.

"Well, when you kissed, Jack saw and freaked out, you guys never talked again. And I didn't even see him that much! Besides, I gave up the paranormal hoping my bro would forgive me! I can't do that! You know that's my life!" she exclaimed. 

"Fi!" said Carey rushing back to them. "Come on, we are afraid you might have a concussion or something. So we need to get you to the hospital before the gig." He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the bus. Clu sighed and followed them.

~~~***~~~

Disclaimer thingy: Do I have to do this? Cause I mean its in the So weird section and I'm not stating I made up the show or anything… oh well. I DO NOT OWN SO WEIRD, I just came up with the story line thingy. J Hope you enjoyed! Please R/R!


	3. Default Chapter Title

A note from me J : So many asked me to continue, truthfully, that was supposed to be the last one *lol* but I decided to continue and I have something planned out pretty much. Enjoy and please r/r cuz I luv hearing (kinda hearing neway…) what you guys think! Thanx!

Oh yeah… **p.s.** I normally don't put Clu and Fi together cuz… I LOVE CLU! Okay now that that is over with…. But you guys will hafta wait and see if they end up 2gether kks? 

The doctor had said everything was normal and that Fi was doing fine. She was sitting there, watching her mother sing. Annie was sitting next to her, she still hadn't told Annie what happened to her earlier that day.

"Hey Fi!" whispered Annie leaning over to her. "Clu has been staring at you like all night!" she laughed.

"Ha… ha…" said Fi sinking down in her chair, hiding from Clu. Changing the future, maybe that was something she shouldn't have messed with. She kept wondering if she had done the right thing or not. What was Future going to be like now for her? What if she screwed it up even more? Would she be able to change it back ever? 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Annie asked. Fi just shook her head, she would tell Annie about it later. 

The concert dragged on. Fi loved her mother's music, but she had too much on her mind today. The last song, Rebecca finished and mother shouted out to the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you! You've been a great audience! Good night!" she stepped down the steps, the rest of the musicians following her. Fi got up and followed Annie and Annie's grandparents to congratulate her mother.

"Good job mom!" exclaimed Jack giving his mother a hug.

"Yeah, you did really good Molly!" smiled Annie. Fi only nodded her head in agreement.

"Hunny are you alright? Is your head still hurting?" asked her mother walking to her.

"Yeah, I think I just need to go to sleep. I'll be fine in the morning." Her mother looked at her, worried. 

"So do we have a hotel? Or are we sleeping in the bus Misses P?" asked Clu.

"We have to sleep in the bus, sorry. All the hotels were pretty much booked and we figured the bus would be just fine. Now, I think we should go get some dinner!"

"Could you bring me back a burger mom?" asked Fi who didn't want to go anywhere or even move for that matter.

"Well, I think someone should stay with you…"

"I'll stay." offered Annie right before Clu spoke up.

"Alright, we should be back in like and hour and a half." Said Irene rapping her arm around Molly's neck. They all walked through the doors and to the bus.

The two girls' were silent for a little while then Annie finally asked, "What's wrong?" Fiona sighed then finally told her everything, including how Annie, future Annie, helped her.

"That, really happened?" asked Annie looking at Fi oddly. "I mean, are you sure it just wasn't the whole being hit on the head with a brick thing?" 

"Yes I'm sure!" exclaimed fi jumping up.

"Where are you going?" asked Annie getting up to follow her.

"To find that stupid lamp and Genie." They walked down the hall and down the steps. 

"Whoa… its dark down here." Said Annie trying to keep Fi in her view. They finally came to a door. Fi opened it and walked in.

"I wonder if the Genie ever went back in to it's lamp." Said Fi, spinning around, searching every corner of the room. Annie noticed something shine in the moonlight from the one small window in entire room. "What is that?" she asked pointing up to the corner. Fi eased her way over to.

"Nope! Eww, it's a huge spider." She laughed and finally said, "Okay lets find the lamp then." They searched the entire room.

"Jack dropped it right around here, but its gone!" Fi exclaimed standing where Jack was when the brick hit.

Annie shrugged and glanced around the room once more. "Come on, maybe we can find something on Genies on the internet." She suggested.

Fi frowned but headed back to the door.

~~~***~~~

"Fi, Annie? You guys on here?" asked Molly as she stepped on to the tour bus. Fi shut her laptop and answered. 

"Yeah, we're here." Her Mom went over to the table where Fi and Annie were sitting and brushed Fi's hair back from her face.

"Are you feeling alright sweetie." 

"Yeah, just peachy." Answered Fi sarcastically. Truly, she was P*ssed. She didn't even understand why. Clu looked at her then slipped past all of them to his room. Fi yawned and finally said, "I'm going to bed."

~~~***~~~

Fiona awoke in the middle of the night. She heard someone walk to the table and set down something. **Who could that be?** She asked her self. She got up and put on a baby blue robe. When she got to the kitchen, she spotted Clu and noticed something begin to glow in his hands.

"Clu? What are you doing?" He spun around to face her, and in his hands was a golden lamp.

"Clu! You found it!" she said running over to him.

He backed away and said, "Fi, I love you." 

Behind them, in the hall, someone was listening secretly.

~~~***~~~


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Genie 4

Jack opened his eyes. It one of those times that he didn't understand how he woke up, but he just did. He yawned as he got up and sat on the edge of his bed. He sat in the silence for a couple of minutes until he heard something, someone walking past his door. 

****

Hmm, some one must be getting a drink. He thought. He got up and went to the window. The bus was parked on the side of the road, over looking a lake. The moon's reflection on the water showed Jack a couple of ducks swimming along the pond. He laughed as two of the baby ducks began playing. **I remember when Fi and I… Oh forget it. What's the use?** He thought, sitting back down on the bed. **Nothing will be like that again. All Fi is into is the paranormal; she doesn't care about anything else! Or so it seems… Does she still know that I care about her, and her sanity?** He sighed and walked to the door. He had decided to go and see who was up. He walked slowly down the hall and he heard his sister' voice.

"Clu? What are you doing?" she asked.

He stood back in the shadows, watching in disbelief. His best friend was telling his sister that he loved her. **Liar** he thought as he scowled.

"I love you." Was what Clu had said, to Jack's own sister! 

****

How could he do this? He asked himself grinding his teeth. 

****

He can't be doing this! Jack put his hands to his head and shuttered. 

"Clu… no…" begged Fi quietly, but loud enough for Jack to hear. 

"I love you!" he repeated. Clu was going to say something else, when suddenly the whole bus shook. Jack was thrown to his feet. Clu and Fi both flew into the table, no one noticed the lamp fly on top of the refrigerator where a blinding light came out. 

"What's going on?" screamed a voice from the back of the bus.

"Mom!" Fi called back, the bus still shaking. Clu stood up and pulled Fi to her feet.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, and knowing how much it would hurt him, hurt her too. She looked down the hall, and sitting down was Jack grinning. She was ready to slap him too, and she would have if the room hadn't have started spinning. 

"What's going on?" she cried out as colors spun in circles.

"Jack? Carey? Clu?" she screamed desperately. What sounded so far away, she heard many small voices calling her name.

"Fi! Fi get up!" she recognized the voice as her brother's.

"Fi! Man what happened?" she heard Carey asking, his voice fading with every word. Soon she heard a couple of other voices, none of them was Clu's voice.

"Clu?" the colors swirled around and finally mixed together, making a light gray. Everything finally went dark.

~~~***~~~

Fi opened her eyes. It was pretty dark, but as she looked around, she realized where she was. She was on the tour bus in Jack's room! Suddenly, she heard someone walk past his room. She tried to get up, but for some reason she couldn't move. Finally, she got up and walked to the window. This really confused her, for they were parked exactly where they were when she had gotten out of bed to see Clu in the kitchen.

****

Is this a joke you… genie? She tried saying, but the words only wondered around her head. She tried to move her eyes, feet, hands, anything, but nothing worked! Her eyes darted, by themselves, to the ducks on the lake.

Suddenly, she heard a voice, Jack's voice in her head.

****

I remember when Fi and I… Oh forget it. What's the use? 

Jack? She cried in her thoughts. **Jack? Where are you?** There was an answer, but not directed toward her, it was something she never was supposed to hear. 

****

Nothing will be like that again. All Fi is into is the paranormal; she doesn't care about anything else! Or so it seems… Does she still know that I care about her, and her sanity?

Jack! Jack, how can you say that? He still couldn't hear her and she couldn't look around for him, for her eyes where still looking outside. Suddenly she turned and went out the door and down the hall. 

"Clu? What are you doing?"

****

That's me! She screamed in her head. Sure enough, when she looked around the wall, she saw herself and Clu.

****

Then that must mean…

~~~***~~~

A/N: I love stopping when it's getting good! Don't you like how I do that? Lol J ! I know its short, but I had to stop it there! Ya know what I mean? Next one will be up soon, I promise! Please R/R! I loved hearing what you said bout the last one! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

The Genie 5

**I'm… I'm Jack!** She thought as Clu spoke up.

"Fi, I love you." Jack's thoughts filled her thoughts.

****

Liar he thought. **How could he do this? He can't be doing this! **

Jack! Stop! Screamed Fi trying to cover ears, forgetting she couldn't control Jack. 

"Clu… no…" the other her begged. The shaking never came, for Jack ran into the kitchen and through a punch at Clu, but Clu blocked it.

"What are you doing?" he asked out loud. 

"Just leave! Go! Back to your room now!" he exclaimed to Fi.

"I've messed up!" Fi exclaimed. "How could I not see this coming?" she questioned. "I never should have messed with the future, you guys are just going to ruin it all over again!" she screamed at the two boys.

****

Go me! Go me! Laughed Fi in Jack's head.

"Fi, what are you talking about?" hissed Jack.

"You'd never believe me! You don't believe anything I tell you! At least Clu does sometimes. Oh! I'm so confused will you two shut up?" Clu and Jack looked at each other, questioning the other if they knew what she was talking about.

"I'm going to bed, I suggest you go to bed too to calm down, then you can talk to each other in the morning. Got it?" she asked as she walked away.

Jack stood there for a minute before he walked back to his room. He sat down onto his bed. 

"She hates me!" he said out loud as he flopped down onto his pillow; his head toward the ceiling. **No matter what I do or what I say, we always end up fighting. Clu, and her? No. But, what if she really likes him? Oh man. **Fi just listened, she was too harsh on her brother sometimes, **but why won't he just believe me? **She asked her self.** He thinks I'm insane! But I'm not! ** Somewhere, in the back of his head, Jack thought he heard his sister speak, but he figured he was just tired and it was a dream.

~~~***~~~

As soon of Jack fell asleep, his room began to shake. He didn't seem to even notice it though. There was a bright flash of light and Fi's eyes opened.

****

Am I me? She tried to ask. **I guess not.** She was sitting down at the table.

****

I don't think Fi loves me back. Clu thought.

****

Oh joy. Fi thought. **I'm in Clu's head now. **He let out a sigh. **Maybe I should just give up, Jack won't ever let her date me. And after what just happened… He's probably not even going to talk to me ever again. Man, life sucks** he said as he sunk down. **I'll tell Jack I was sleep walking, maybe that will work.** He said getting up and going to his and Jack's room. Jack was already asleep so he settle down in his bed without having to explain anything to Jack.

~~~***~~~

There was a big flash and Fi looked around. She was looking into a mirror. She saw a girl in her twenty's about. She brushed her hair back and watched it fall.

****

I can't wait to see mom! And Jack, Clu and Carey! This is going to be so cool! Thought the girl as she smiled into the mirror. 

****

Cool, I look awesome! Thought Fi after realizing it was herself in the future.

Future Fi suddenly frowned, **What if Jack and Clu are still fighting? Last time, before I left, they got into another huge fight. Its never good when I show up, there is always so much tension in every room I walk into there.**

A door opened and future Fi spun around.

"Hey Annie!" she said looking at the blonde girl in front of her. Annie had long blonde hair down to her waist. Across the top of her head, there were four braids.

"Hey, are you totally psyched? I really can't wait to see all of them again, seems like so long ago. Yet, it was only what, four months ago?"

"Hey that's long!" laughed Fi.

"So is all of your stuff packed?" Fi nodded pointing to her suitcases. 

"We still have some time, so why don't we watch TV?" smiled Annie, plopping down onto the couch next to Fi. She picked up the remote and pushed a button. 

****

Where is the TV? Thought Fi, not seeing anything that even looked like a TV. Suddenly, the wall opened up like cabinets and a big screen TV slid out and turned on.

"Oh MTV, stay here." Said Fi. There were four oddly dressed TV hosts standing in front of a building.

"Many concerts were held in this ancient looking building, surprisingly!" laughed one of the hosts. 

"Yeah, you know they had to shut it down a couple of days after a concert, remember, things were flying around and breaking after that Molly Phillips concert here."

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Fi pointing at the TV. "That's where, the lamp!" she cried. Annie and fi exchanged glances but continued to watch.

"Yeah, people thought it was haunted." Laughed one of the girls, wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Well, how but we check this use to be Concert place, huh?" They all walked inside. As they opened the door, Fi caught something flying in with the hosts, the ball of light, the Genie.

"Did you see that?" asked Annie.

Fi nodded, "that was it alright." She said. "It's really to bad Clu through the lamp out the bus window when he couldn't get it to work." They both started laughing, remembering his frustration that one night. They had been spying on him the whole time.

"Come on," Annie said turning off the TV. "We best be going!" she laughed as she ran to her room to get her bags.

~~~***~~~ 

Fi was driving the car to the beautiful Cabin that she had always considered her home, even when she was on tour in the bus so much as a kid. 

****

Cool, now there is like, no way I can flunk my driving test! Exclaimed Fi, watching her future self drive.

"Can you believe these are oldies now?" asked Annie as Shagy's song, Wasn't me, played. Fi smiled. It was hard to believe; every song she had listened to when she was younger, were considered oldies now. 

"Yeah, and my mom's songs, from like the 70s, those were like already "oldies" when she came back to sing, now what would be called?" asked Fi jokingly. 

"Wasn't me…" sung Annie.

~~~***~~~

Finally they were there. They pulled up the driveway and got out. 

"Fi! Annie!" screamed Carey. "They are here!" he screamed back into the house. He ran out to help them with their bags.

"Hey Carey!" said Fi giving him a hug. 

"You look… awesome!" he said as he picked up a bag.

****

Yeah, you look awesome too Carey, I mean wow! Laughed younger Fi in her head.

"Hey! What about me?" laughed Annie. 

Carey made a face at her and shrugged. "Same, old you." He said. 

"Uh!" she laughed as she gave him a shove.

"Oh… that's it!" he said dropping the bag and tackling her.

"Carey! You're supposed to have matured by now!" laughed Molly coming out. "Fi!" she screamed as she ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hey mom!"

"Oh I missed you baby!" her mother said. Fiona laughed.

"Mom, it hasn't been that long! And besides I'm 21 and almost out of collage, do you think your going to get rid of me that easily?"

****

That sounds just like me! Oh wait, it is me isn't it? Haha.

~~~***~~~

When they finally got inside, they were immediately greeted by the rest.

"Fi!" shout Jack, dropping his sandwich to hug her.

"Jack! Its ok, I'm not going anywhere for a week, you can let go of me now!" she smiled at Annie who was laughing. She pulled away and asked, "So, where is Clu?" Jack shrugged.

"Dunno, don't care." He frowned then smiled and laughed. She gave him a face and called out, "Clu? Hey Clu I'm here, did you miss me?"

"Hey Fi hunny, Clu went to the store to pick up a couple of things." Said Irene.

"Oh, okay." Fi and Annie both sat down to eat some chips. Everyone began talking about how their lives were going. Finally, Clu walked in.

"Hey! Fi! I know you're home! Get your butt over here now missy!" he yelled from the front door. She smiled and got up. She glanced at Jack who was making a face.

When they got to the front door, she screamed and put her arms around him, hugging him.

****

Whoa…. Dang he got a lot cuter, I didn't think it was possible! Fi laughed when she saw him.

"Hey, hey, I got you something!" said Clu pulling away from her. He pulled some flowers out of a bag on the floor.

"For me?! Are you for real?" she laughed.

"No, they are for Jack." He said sarcastically. She just smiled as he looked into her eyes and he kissed her.  
"I really missed you…" he whispered. She grinned and kissed him again. She dropped the flowers as they made out.

Jack sat in the doorway, watching them and grinning evilly. 

A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn! Lol you guys like it? Please R/R!


	6. Default Chapter Title

The Genie 6

Jack turned around and went into the kitchen. He smiled as he watched everyone, not one of them moving. They were frozen. 

He listened as Fi said,

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen, you're not the only one I haven't seen for awhile!" He ran to the doorway.

"Hey, Fi," he paused a moment, "and Clu…" he muttered, frowning. 

Clu smiled and stifled a laugh.

****

Ok, Clu is laughing at Jack's hating him… This is really confusing! Thought Fi.

"How about us three go upstairs or something? Lets just not go into the kitchen, alright?"

"Um, why?" Fi asked.

"Because, well… um, I have a surprise for you Fi!" he said suddenly.

Younger Fi noticed Jack put his index finger up slightly, up toward the stairs, then place it back down by his side.

"Oh really now? What is it, huh?"

"Go up to your room, its in there." Jack smiled. She laughed as she dashed up the stairs to see what it was. 

"Be right back!" she yelled down to them. "And no fighting!"

The two boys sat there for a minute, in silence.

"Yo, good job, you know the faking your mad at me part! Fi will be so glad to know we are still friends right man?" Jack's smile faded.

"I saw you kissing her." He pushed him back against the staircase.

"Fi is not here right now, you don't have to fake that you are mad at me anymore Jack. So what did you get her anyway?"

"I'm not faking, Clu, I know how much Jack really hates you."

"So now you're talking in third person or whatever man!" Clu laughed pushing Jack away from him. Jack growled and dashed up the stairs to Fi's room.

"You got me a computer Jack! A brand new computer!" She laughed. 

"Yeah, I did little…" He stopped as she looked at him.

"Little what?" she asked.

"I don't know what I was going to say anymore…"

"Little what?" she repeated walking closer to him. Clu came into the room right then.

"They are frozen solid! They won't move!" he screamed. "You!" he said pointing at Jack. "What did you do?"

"Bric…" Fi whispered. She rubbed her thumb, where the ring was.

****

Uh oh… wait how the hell did he get out of the disc? Oh great Younger Fi thought.

"What's that? Did some one call my name?" he said spinning around.

"What is going on here?" asked Clu rushing to Fi's side.

"Oh come on, like you can protect her from me?" laughed Jack.

"How did you get into my brother?" Fi asked nervously. 

"Oh, your dear mother gave me some help, clearing all of your old discs that you had left here." Fi's eyes opened instantly. 

"See, but that genie you encountered," he paused for a minute then smiled, "good friend of mine she is. Yea, and right now, 16- year-old you is in 21-year-old you right now! I know all!" he laughed throwing his arms up to the ceiling. 

"What?" questioned Fi, her arms shaking. 

"Ok, Jack man, I think you just need some sleep." Said Clu.

"Oh shut up, you know only a wee bit about what Fi calls the paranormal, I, I am an expert!" he laughed. "And now, I am Jack, and there is nothing you two can do about it!"

"Do you still want to be president?" asked Fi. Clu looked at her oddly.

"Oh, no, I'm not falling for any of your foolish tricks little duck. Not anymore, I am to smart. Fool me once, shame on you, Fool me twice, shame on me!"

"Yeah, you are right, I believe you, you are too smart now." Said Fi, trying her best to pretend she was giving in.

**__**

Now what do I do? I'm not like I use to be… wait, maybe he is right, maybe younger me is in me right now! Fi… Fi… great I'm thinking to myself. She thought.

****

I'm right here!

"What was that?" she screamed in surprise. 

"What was what little duck?" ask Jack moving toward her and Clu. She hung on to Clu and backed up.

****

Come on, I know you can hear me, say "Oh, I thought I saw a big ball of light fly around the room, did you bring the genie with you?

Fi gasped as she heard this.

"What? WHAT IS IT?" he asked, getting angry.

"Oh, I thought I saw a big ball of light fly around the room, did you bring the genie with you?" she repeated. Jack straightened up and looked around.

"What, where, where is she?" he asked, panicking. 

****

Ha, just as I thought, he is the biggest liar ever! He is afraid of the genie! Laughed the younger Fi. **But, how come you can hear me suddenly? The genie! She must be here, somewhere!**

__

Ok, now what do I do then? She asked younger Fi.

****

Keep him distracted, but tell Clu to keep a look out for the ball of light that dropped a brick on your head. Hehe she laughed. 

"Clu," whispered Fi, "look around and see if you can find the genie."

He gave her an odd look then nodded. 

"You know, Bric, honestly hun, you still don't know a thing about my brother!"

"If you would just shut up, for one minute…" Fi cut him short.

"Jack is not like that anymore, when we grow up, everything changes, including our attitudes." He looked at her.

**__**

Isn't his name supposed to like, send him away? She asked younger Fi.

****

Yeah, normally it would! Ask him why it isn't working.

"How come you are not leaving, I know your one true name!" she said.

"I had it legally changed in the spirit world!" he laughed, "I stopped there before coming back for your brother."

"Fine then, but you still don't know how to be like Jack!"

"Oh, I think I'll manage, anyway, what will your parents do about it? They don't know any short cuts to the spirit world or anything, do they little duck?" he laughed as he skipped around them in a circle.

**__**

This guy is a total nut! She thought.

****

Yeah, I know, I'm you remember? Thought younger Fi back.

**__**

Oh yeah, haha. 

"Well, they could always put you in an metal institution, for your skipping and new accent." She said watching him carefully as he stopped skipping and walked around them once more and back to her.

"You know, I believe you are wrong about your attitudes changing when you grow up, you are just trying to fool me again!"

"Oh, how would you figure?" she asked.

"You haven't changed a bit young Phillips."

"Why thank you, I'm flattered, really I am but would you just get out of my brother already?!" Clu leaned closer to her.

"Found it, I'm pretty sure anyway." He whispered. Jack appeared right in between them suddenly.

"What's that? Secrets, secrets are no fun, secrets, secrets are for everyone!" He laughed wiggling his ears.

"Geez you freak!" said Clu pushing Jack.

"Oh that's it, I've let you stay here long enough." Growled Jack. 

"Hurry! Tell me! Where?" shouted Fi at Clu, but it was to late, he was soon frozen. Her eyes darted from left to right; she had to find the genie fast. 

Her eyes went right past it, luckily younger Fi noticed. 

****

There! In your new computer! Fi spun and saw it; there was a light bouncing around in the computer. 

"She is trapped!" she cried out loud.

"Yes, I know, she was in my way! I had to get the stupid thing somewhere where she couldn't ruin my plans. Now, I'll have to destroy her." He smiled.

**__**

What do I do? How do I get her out?

I don't know! I've never seen a computer like that before! Um, is there like an undo button? Fi asked her.

**__**

Yeah, maybe that will work.

But you have to go fast so stop thinking to me and go already!

Fi dashed past Clu and to the computer. Jack was beside her in a flash.

"Little Duck, give up 'tis no use now!" She looked up at him and her hand flew to the mouse.

**__**

Too slow! Damn! He grabbed the mouse.

"Little duck, please! You must be fooling yourself!" he laughed, staring straight at her.

**__**

Oh man, oh man…. Now what?

Um, wait the keyboard! Press the buttons for undo! Press… um I'm panicking I have to think straight!

__

Well hurry will you?

I got it! Ctrl Z! I think that's it! Fiona grabbed the keyboard and typed Ctrl Z, and the genie zoomed out.

"Yes!" Fi said spinning around.

"Foolish girl!" Jack said, trying to get a hold of himself. 

"What's wrong Bric, I thought you said you were friends, and I also thought you said you were a genius, how come you couldn't see this coming, you think the younger me just left like that?" She smiled. He dashed out of the room and down the stairs. Clu became unfrozen.

"Huh, what… Whoa!" he spotted the genie, the little ball of light was growing by the minute.

****

Ignore the genie right now! We have to catch him! Cried Fi.

"Ok, let's go then."

"Are you talking to me? Because I didn't say…" he was cut short.

"Come on!" she grabbed his wrist as she ran out of the room.

When they got downstairs, Jack was nowhere in sight. 

"Come on, let's check the whole house."

They searched every room on the bottom floor and finally reached the kitchen. As soon as they ran into it, everyone unfroze.

"Jack!" screamed fi as she leapt at him.

"Whoa! Fi what's wrong?"

"Haha, very funny Bric." She said quietly. 

"Wha…" he asked as she dragged him out of the room. 

Molly Phillips smiled slightly as she left, no one noticed.

~~~***~~~

A/N: Sorry! I took very, very long! Hehe but I like how it's turning out how about you? The next chapter is probably gonna finish the story off. Once again please R/R! J Peace.


	7. The Genie 7

A/N: Ok Saturniia person, You left a review, just to let you know, I made him molly again because her and jack are the ones he knows Fi cares about the most. Get it? Got it? Good! Hehe. Okay now I'll finish the story.

To the So Weird Fan- I made the text one size smaller kks? J

To Rockerbaby1- I love So Weird! Cool name lol.

And to Tinkerbell and Jacksangel- Thanx!

Okay now I'll finish the story.

The Genie 7

"Come on Bric."

"Fi? What are you doing?" Jack asked her as she pulled him back up the stairs to her room; Clu was following behind some.

The walked into the room, the genie was floating in the air.

"Whoa!" said Jack looking up. Now, the Genie was no longer just a light like Bric, but she was now in a person form. Fi looked up at her; the genie shook her head back and forth.

"What?" she asked. The Genie still didn't talk, it just pointed at Jack and shook her head one more time.

"You can talk you know." Said Clu looking up at her; she just ignored him.

"You mean, oh man!"

****

Yeah, that sounds like Bric, he probably is in… Mom! Like last time! Come on go!

"Come on, he probably is in mom! We have to find him!" she rushed down the stairs, Jack still sitting there, mesmerized by the Genie. Clu finally grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

She ran into the kitchen.

"Hey baby! You guys finally came to join us huh?" asked her mom.

Fi sat there for a minute, watching her carefully. 

****

He probably knows mom pretty well by now! I mean when he last was in her, he probably learned a lot about her. Don't let him trick you! 

**__**

Yeah, I know, but what if it isn't him?

Well, just don't do anything yet until he gives you a big sign.

"Hey mom, there is some lady up stairs…"

"Yeah, we know there is..." Answered Irene for her.

****

Irene? He is Irene? That's your clue!

"Hey, mom, how do you know there is a lady up there?" asked Clu suspiciously. 

"It's the…" suddenly there was a scream from upstairs. Every one turned to look at the stairs as a lady came running down it.

"Cleaning lady." Finished Irene. She ran into the kitchen and looked at them.

"Big! Lady! In the air! In her room!" she said pointing at Fi. She then ran out of the house. Fi bit her lip and turned around to face everyone.

****

Check their expressions, Bric normally gives himself away easily.

She looked at her mother. At first she was sitting calmly, until she noticed Fi staring at her.

"What? What are you talking about? Fi, baby, do you know what she is talking about."

"You know I do, and I think you do too." Fi growled.

"What? What are you talking about baby?" her mother asked her.

****

That's him. We need the Genie! 

She was about to whisper something to Clu until everything froze, including her. 

Molly got up and examined Fi who was leaning over, about to whisper something to Clu.

"Ha, Little duck, you think you have me! You are going to come back, and not suspect a thing." He sat back down and flew out of Molly.

"Clu, you have to get the Genie, we need her help!" Clu nodded to her and slipped away from her side.

"Hey, fi, I'm gonna follow him, I wanna see that Genie again." Whispered Jack to her.

She nodded, it went right past her, but it didn't go past the younger Fi.

****

Hey! He is in Jack again! He must have frozen time on us also! Go!

Fi spun around to run upstairs but was grabbed by Annie and was pulled back.

"Fi? What's going on? You doing weird stuff without moi? Again! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she laughed.

"Annie! Bric is back! And the Genie is upstairs! Let go of me!" Fi cried.

"Fiona, hunny, what is going on?!"

"Please, Annie, I have to go upstairs!" she looked at Annie.

****

Uh oh… What if Annie? Maybe she's Bric!

__

Or Jack, One of the two! But if its Jack, its worse! He's going to try and get rid of the Genie!

She pulled away from Annie's grip and dashed up the stairs.

"Okay, yeah, she is doing something paranormal without me! Can you believe it?" she laughed. "Come on Carey!" She walked over and grabbed his wrist. He looked back at the parents and shrugged.

Fi dashed into her room and looked around. Everyone was frozen, including the genie. She spun around and went into the hall to see Annie and Carey.

"Stop it Bric! Now!" she screamed at Annie. Annie had a very puzzled look on her face.

****

Wait! It's not Annie! Exclaimed younger Fi.

**__**

How do you know?

Remember, he was going to take over her once but couldn't, she is protected!

"I'm sorry Annie… Its you then!" she exclaimed pointing at Carey.

"Hey, whoa, I'm innocent!" he laughed putting his hands up in the air.

**__**

Who is it? Huh? Help! Oh man.

I'm stumped. I honestly don't know.

"So Fi, you want to let us into your little adventure here?" asked Carey walking past her and into her room. "Whoa… Clu? Jack? Fi? What happened?" He asked coming back out, staying away from her a bit.

Fi ignored him. "He is some where around here Annie, we have to find out who it is! I know it isn't you, and it isn't Clu or Jack. It could be Carey or one of the Bells, or my mom!" exclaimed Fi. Annie walked into the room.

"Never normal things around this place…" she sighed, although she had a small smile on her face. "But that's what makes life so interesting!"

"I don't know what to do anymore!" cried Fi looking at the Genie and the two boys. She turned around to look at Carey. 

"Come on Bric! Leave! Now!"

"Ok, Fi, I do not know what you are talking about…"

"Fi! The Genie is moving!" screamed Annie, looking over Fi's shoulder. She spun around as the genie shook, looking like a dog getting out of a bathtub and shaking the water everywhere.

"Who is he now?" Asked Fi, easing her way over to the Genie. The Genie's eyes narrowed as she turned her head to face Clu.

"But Clu is frozen!" exclaimed.

"Really little duck? You know my dear old mommy always said I should have gone into acting! I could have been a tree!" He laughed as he zoomed right up into her face.

She stumbled backwards into Carey and Annie.

"Clu? Yo, bro you ok?" asked Carey, helping Fi up.

"Yeah… bro!" He laughed evilly. "I'm doing great, how about you bro?" 

"Carey, that's not Clu… That's… Bric."

"Um, ok, I'll just take your word on it Fi." Said Carey, totally confused.

**__**

What do we do? What do we do?

Wait, what If I make it so this never happens? I mean in the past, as soon as I get back, if I do… I can write a note! I can write a note to my mom not to delete the disk! That is sure to work…

__

Yeah, unless of course mom doesn't read it…

But I can also tell her to make sure to check all of the disks before she deletes anything, right?

"Face it Fiona Phillips, you have no hope, You can't do anything to stop me and this genie here, her power is too weak right now… Isn't that right Genie?" He laughed as he slapped her foot, which was right above his head. "She used it all to get out of being frozen." He explained.

"Well what if I told you I have a secret weapon?" she grinned, but really she was hiding her nervousness. 

"Oh really, now what would that be?"

"Well, remember how you told me, 16-year-old me was watching right now, from inside of me?" he straightened up a bit; shifted uncomfortably. 

"She is here right now, and she has a plan." At that exact moment, in a different time 16-year-old Fiona Phillips saved a letter onto a disk.

~~~***~~~

"Whoa, that was totally weird!" exclaimed Clu pulling Fi to her feet. "Are you ok Fi?"

"What? I'm back!" she exclaimed looking around, "I'm, I'm me!"

"Uh, yeah…" said Clu. "You just kind of fell, you know? I didn't know what happened, I thought you were knocked out but obviously your not!" he smiled.

"But the room! It was shaking and spinning! You didn't feel it?" He looked at her and shook his head.

"Hey Jack!" she exclaimed as she turned to face the hall.

"Wait, he was here? Oh Sh*t I messed up bad didn't I?" asked Clu sitting down.

"Yeah, you did Clu." Jack growled coming toward them. 

"Shut up Jack! Will you? Clu, you know how I told you I went to the future before? Well it kinda sorta happened again, I couldn't say anything or do anything, just watch."

"Fi, what are you talking about?" asked Jack. "Forget it, I hate when you try and talk about paranormal stuff. I'll tell you what; I will go to bed and pretend that thins never happened, ok? Goodnight sis, night Clu." He said as he walked away.

"Goodnight Jack." Both of them replied.

"So what happened?" asked Clu turning back to her.

"Well… I… I… I don't remember! How could I forget? This is too weird! Wait, I think I might remember a couple of things if I think." She paused and thought for a minute. "Ok, I just remember I saw things from 21-year-old Fi's point of view."

"Maybe it was just a dream." Suggested Clu.

"You said I was only out for like a second!" Fi exclaimed, "Could I have a dream in that short of time?" Clu shrugged.

"Do you remember if things turned out ok?"

"Yeah, I think they did. Wait, I remember something else." She smiled.

"What?" he asked, recognizing that grin.

She paused for a moment. "You were there, and so was Jack, and last but not least, weird stuff was still following me around!" she laughed. He smiled back at her then hugged her goodnight before they went back to bed.

~~~***~~~

Fi was lying down in bed when she finally remembered something more. 

****

I remember! I wanted to leave my mom a note… Something about not deleting a disk… I bet I know what disc! She exclaimed. She got up and went to her computer, walking past Annie's bed. She searched through her discs until she found the one she wanted.

****

Bric's disk. She thought.

She opened up her computer notepad and began to write.

****

Dear Mom,

Okay, the year is 2001 and you just finished your concert where, well I got hit on the head with a brick.

I know this is gonna sound really weird but hey, you know me! Your adorable little daughter. Okay, but anyway, this disc is very important! If I happen to forget it or anything, don't use it, don't delete anything on it, and don't save anything else in it! I know, you are probably very confused right now while you are reading this, sorry! 

There are a couple of other things I want to tell you. For starters, I love you, and I always will. (This is really weird to think you will be reading this years from now.)

Second, I want to tell you to tell Jack, that no matter what happens between Clu and I; (Gosh I'm glad you won't read this until I'm older!) That I still love him forever also.

And mom, I'm sorry for any pain I ever cause or caused you. I know its really hard for you, its hard for all of us. I hope I didn't hurt you too much, always searching for the paranormal like… like daddy. I love you mom.

~*Fiona Phillips*~

~~~***~~~

Another A/N- Sorry if the last part was hard to read but it seemed like perfect letter font! So anyway, what did you think of my stories and how they turned out? Please R/R!


End file.
